1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a structure of at least four layers which is improved in flying performance, hitting feel, controllability and durability.
2. Prior Art
Golf balls of the thread wound balata structure have been long favored by many professional golfers and skilled golfers. Wound golf balls are superior in feeling and controllability which are essential factors for skilled golfers. Because of their structure that is receptive to more spin, however, wound golf balls are less controllable in flying distance under certain conditions. For example, when the ball is hit against the wind, it tends to fly sharply high, failing to travel a satisfactory carry. When the ball is hit into fair winds, it will travel a greater distance than intended.
Recently, modern two-piece solid golf balls designed for adequate spin are considered acceptable by some skilled golfers. The absolute difference from the wound golf balls still resides in spin receptivity since the two-piece solid golf balls are characterized by a lower spin rate. As compared with the wound golf balls, the two-piece solid golf balls are superior with respect to the carry and improved in straight flight due to a low spin rate, but upon long iron shots requiring controllability, they tend to fly too much, indicating a loss of control. With respect to feel, the two-piece solid golf balls are approaching to the wound golf balls with room for improvement still left.